Three-dimensional vertical NAND strings having one bit per cell are disclosed in an article by T. Endoh et al., titled “Novel Ultra High Density Memory With A Stacked-Surrounding Gate Transistor (S-SGT) Structured Cell”, IEDM Proc. (2001) 33-36. For devices in which semiconductor materials are employed to provide support pillar structures, the semiconductor material can provide a leakage path among electrically conductive lines, which can deleterious to yield and/or reliability of a three-dimensional memory device.